Incompatíveis
by nanybell
Summary: nem sempre um casal foi feito para ficar juntos... nem sempre o "amor" foi feito para ser eterno... fic na verdade sem shipper... escolha aquele que mais te agradar! "se existiu amor? Com certeza, e hoje sei que era recíproco,..."


NA: não possui um shipper certo, pense no que você acha q se identifica com a fic e me conte viu.... eu vejo Sasu Naru, Sasu Hina, e outros animes tbm, e vc? Acha que combina com quem?

* * *

**Incompatíveis**

Parece que a vida gosta de me pregar peças. Depois de tudo, é com você que eu encontro. A sua cara de deboche, nada é pior que ela, a lembrança de você falando em alto e bom som que eu perdoaria você independente de qualquer coisa, e que se não arrumasse companhia pra noite bastava me ligar,não que não fosse verdade ou que eu não soubesse que você não se contentava com apenas uma companhia, com a minha companhia. E com a cara mais lavada do mundo você "brotava" no meu apartamento e me amava. E o pior, como você nunca escondeu, eu não poderia chamar de traição não é mesmo? Mas nós dois sabíamos que uma hora isso ia bastar.

Sabe, eu realmente gostava de você, mas sentimento não parecia estar envolvido na nossa relação. Vi você se desesperar, vi você sofrer decepções, te acolhi em meus braços, vi você me humilhar e ainda sim desejei você, amei você, quis ser para você o que você era para mim. Mas sempre soube que uma hora cansaria da sua falta de sentimentos.

_E como em uma brisa de outono, percebi que não precisava mais de você. _

Foi assim, de momento, abrindo a porta do meu apartamento ao voltar do trabalho, ele não parecia mais tão vazio.

Olhando agora em seus olhos, recoloco momentos tristes e felizes que passamos juntos. Me lembro de quando dei o primeiro "basta", você foi lá em casa me pedir pra voltar, e eu trouxa voltei, mas quando você ia embora o alivio passou a ser maior do que quando você estava ali comigo, foi aí que comecei a rir do papel que eu estava fazendo. Aquele de "estou aqui por caridade" era o seu papel, porque então era eu que o representava? Quando foi que trocamos?

Os momentos em que me desesperei por você com certeza foram maiores que a satisfação de ter você comigo.

'Boa noite' — respondo educadamente, olho seu sorriso, hoje percebo o quão superficial ele é. O mesmo sorriso que muitas vezes suspirei ao ver.

'Não sei por que age como se não me conhecesse, conhece melhor que muitas pessoas'

'Talvez por isso queira distância' — se existiu amor? Com certeza, e hoje sei que era recíproco, quando me perguntou o porquê eu insistia em te deixar, ou porque o relacionamento estava frio, ou talvez a decepção nos seus olhos ao ver que eu falava sério quando disse que daquela vez era definitivo. Mas a certeza só veio com a lágrima que você deixou cair quando eu disse adeus. Ficou obvio pra mim, algo você sentia. Afasto as lembranças e te olho, já não tenho mais nada a perder. Sua companhia chega e se apodera de você, provavelmente sabia sobre nós dois

'Com licença, tem gente me esperando'—viro-me para sair em direção qualquer

'E quem seria?'

'Alguém que não lhe diz respeito'

'Você acha que vai resistir a mim até quando?'

'A eternidade de preferência. Recentemente descobri que me amo muito'

Um sorriso debochado, te conheço o suficiente pra saber que é isso que tem no seu rosto agora, não preciso me virar para saber. Em suas palavras fica nítido o escárnio

'Eu sei que você me ama'

'Eu nunca neguei isso'— respondo ainda de costas

'Mas você nunca me disse isso com todas as palavras'— viro-me para encarar-lhe os olhos, vejo esse seu deboche, sua ironia, mas também um pouco de dor.

'Uma coisa é você saber que foi derrotado, outra é se entregar ao inimigo'— um sorriso desgostoso se pousa em meus lábios, retomo meu caminho até a saída daquela festa.

'Não terminei de falar com você'—agora percebo impaciência e desespero em sua voz

'Sabe, faz um favor pra nós dois, não me procure mais'— saio agora de cabeça erguida, apesar do que sinto, simplesmente não fomos feitos um para o outro.

* * *

Agradecimentos a minha Beta: Shiroy Y.H.

bjos gata... brigada^^


End file.
